Mirai ni Susumu
Mirai ni Susumu ' '''is an original series from Lilylight Episodes Plot '''Mirai ni Susumuo '(in korea (Miliaeleul ) ( Advance to the future,未来に進む) is in the year 3023, the 22nd century.As earth advanced so did entertainment.The entertainment industry became advanced around the world.Many new idol groups were brought to life, old idols group came back with new members.This series takes place in South Korea, where the main character Lilyona from America explores the world of idol and love.But how long will she hold up under the stress that she might get during her journey? Characters ( TBA group name) Lilyona Hamasaki - Is the most important main character of the series.( Singing ) Pauline Brandt - Is the second main character of the series. ( singing ) Ranka Okeum:Is the third main character of the series ( Singing ) [[Miyu Akimoto|'Miyu Akimoto']] : Is the fourth main character of the series.Youngest member of the group.(singing ) Chung-Cha Zhang :Is the fifth main character of this series.Oldest member of the group.(singing) TBA SG8♫ SG8 (Sidae Generation 8) is a Korean pop group formed by SYM entertainment .They debuted in the year 3017 as four members but two years later SG8 was now formed with 8 members;from Japan,Korea and other parts of the world.Their first single( Chu ) with 8 members succeeded in the charts of Korea.Originally the group was suppose to fully debut with 9 members,but in the year 3015 the pre-debuted member left to become an actor ,the ex member is still under SYM entertainment contract.Their fourth single Karma Wings had finally main streamed SG8 as an international idol group,to this day they are still active.The 4 member debut song doesn't appear yet in season 1. SG8 stands for in Korea "Sidae Generation 8" meaning " The era of generation of 8" (Korean:8 세대의 시대) Members Sakura Yokoyama (female) : 'Debuted in 3017.Lead Vocal [[Ji-yeon Kyŏng|'Ji-yeon Kyŏng]]' (Female) ': Debuted in 3019.Sub vocal,Oldest member Ryu Barahona (male): 'Debuted in 3019.Lead Vocal,youngest member [[Alisa Honoda|'Alisa Honoda]]' (female) :' Debuted in 3017.Sub vocal, [[James Brooks|'James Brooks']] ( male) : Debuted 3017.Lead dancer [[Afua Jaheem|'Afua Jaheem']]' ( Female) : '''Debuted 3019.Sub vocal 'Jing Takahashi (male) : Debuted in 3019 Sub vocal;Lead Rapper, '''Shūzhēn Huang ( male ) : Debuted in 3017 TBA Chrysanthemum Chrysanthemum is Kpop and Jpop double team group formed by SYM entertainment.Debuted in the year 3018 as two members .Rumor has that they'll be adding a third member of who is the age of 15,The two members are originally from China and Japan;the mysterious girl is from Spain( who has not debuted yet). The two members debuted with their song "Stage 1:Bloom". There image to their fans is siblings even though they're not related [[Bai Lee|'Bai Lee']] : Born is Nanjing,China,Leader of Chrysanthemum.Age:20.His image is being the older brother. [[Candy Ishikawa|'Candy Ishikawa']]' :' Born in Aomori Japan,Age: 18 .Lead vocalist of the group.Her image is being the young sister of the group. (TBA member) : S.A.O.M.I 2 * Kang Jun Sora -stage name, Solar . * Snow Ashley -stage name,Bun Bun . * Olivia Cambell '- * '''Minami Mun-ji '-stage name,Moon. * '''Chien Izzy * Hirayama Itsumi Songs of the series Season 1 * Walk into the future ( SG8'♫) '(opening EP 1-5) * Pick me up :(TBA) * 'Dreams come true~☼ : '(TBA group name) their first mini album.The song the preformed for KTV Category:User:Lilylight Category:Series Category:Mirai ni Susumu series